Ansiedad
by darkalucardx
Summary: fic de hellsing en la cual el personaje principal es integral hellsing ojala les guste mucho misterio y accion.... bueno dejen reviews plissssssssssssssssssss


"Bueno este es mi primer fic así k ojala les guste ( xD bueno aquí les va espero que sea de su agrado…………"

".Ansiedad."

Capitulo I

En noches como estas ansío sangre……..- se escucho decir en una oscura habitación en la cual se contemplaba por una gran ventana el cielo rojo y la inmensa luna de color amarillo.

Alucard…- se escucho decir a una chica que se había quedado dormida en su silla, esta era integral hellsing.

Alucard….estas ahí? - dijo integral mirando a su alrededor, al ver que en la habitación no había nadie mas se acomodo nuevamente en su silla y se dispuso a contemplar la imagen del cielo rojo con la luna llena amarilla…….pero de repente todo empezó a cambiar, todo giraba alrededor de ella y al rato todo quedo quieto nuevamente, todo era oscuro y en ese momento comprendió de que ya no estaba en su habitación si no que estaba en otro lugar un lugar desconocido para ella.

Walter….. Walter estas ahí?...-dijo integral pero nadie le respondía- Alucard!-lo mismo era un silencio absoluto, en ese momento se quedo pensando es un sueño esto? donde estoy? …. Parece tan real…entonces en ese momento empezó a oír leves sonidos trato de mantener la respiración para poder escuchar mejor esos ruidos, eran sonidos humanos eran gritos y murmullos pero no eran ciertamente de humanos si no de…-GHOULS!-grito integral y al mismo tiempo salto del lugar en el que estaba sentada cayendo así al suelo viendo como un ghoul había caído encima de la silla al haber intentado atraparla, inmediatamente otro ghoul se dirigió hacia ella pero esta ves inconcientemente integral movió su mano desesperadamente por el suelo buscando algo con que defenderse, en efecto encontró un trozo de tronco como una especie de bate, entonces con esta rustica arma en mano procedió a defenderse de los hambrientos ghouls los cuales se le tiraban encima con el propósito de alimentarse. Al ver que eran demasiados y de que cada ves estaban mas cerca de morderla trato de encontrar una salida, reviso rápidamente todo el lugar en el que estaba y al ver hacia su derecha encontró como una especie de ventana (se podría decir especie de ventana por que era como un rustico hoyo en la pared) –Esta es mi oportunidad para salir- se dijo ella al ver que los ghouls empezaban a dudar un poco al momento de atacar, entonces se dirigió hacia la ventana pego un salto rodó por el suelo entre las piernas de los torpes ghouls y con salto desde el suelo logro salir por la ventana cayendo en el pasto húmedo de la noche, al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que era el mismo cielo rojo y la misma luna que había visto desde su habitación pero ahora ella se encontraba en un bosque en plena noche sin saber donde estaba, entonces decidió relajarse un poco y tomar la situación con un poco de calma entonces se propuso a buscar una cuidad o un pueblo cercano decidió ponerse en marcha para escapar de los ghoul que en cualquier momento la podrían alcanzar, al ir caminando por el bosque oscuro y silencioso (demasiado silencioso) descubrió un resplandor mas adelante – un pueblo o una cuidad! – dijo con un poco de alegría en la cara apurando el paso para llegar hasta donde provenía la luz.

Al llegar donde provenía la luz se dio cuenta que era un pueblo muy pequeño y demasiado rustico eso le hizo pensar que estaba en otra época- que esta pasando? Donde estoy? Será un sueño?- constantes preguntas que se hacia mientras caminaba por el pueblo sin encontrar ninguna respuesta lógica por ahora, mientras ella murmuraba esas preguntas escucho un leve sonido que provenía de una de las pequeñas chozas que habían en este pueblito, al escuchar esos murmullos se detuvo y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña forzó un poco la puerta para abrirla pero no paso nada estaba muy bien cerrada y de repente alguien se movió adentro y murmuro:

Qu-qu-quien….es?- se le escucho decir a una vos aterrorizada de un hombre

Soy integral hellsing puede abrir la puerta no le haré daño- dijo ella al instante en el que el atemorizado señor le había hablado.

Hellsing?...- dijo de manera incrédulo el hombre

Si soy integral hellsing ahora me puede abrir la puerta!-dijo ya con un tono de impaciencia al decir esto pudo notar que entre algunos agujeros de la puerta el hombre del interior la estaba viendo.

Señorita que hace en una noche como esta, sola en la oscuridad? – dijo el hombre mientras abría la rustica puerta- pase rápido pase!-al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un choza muy pequeña la cual tenia una pequeña fogata en un rincón y en el otro rincón había una señora con su hija abrasadas las dos muy atemorizadas, al entrar completamente a la choza el hombre cerro de manera desesperada la puerta, al ya estar un poco mas tranquilo el ambiente el hombre la miro bien, y se sentó al lado de su mujer.

Señorita que hacia usted en una noche como esta en la oscuridad sabiendo que en estas noches los ghouls y los demonios de la noche actúan a su merced- dijo el hombre con una cara de sorpresa increíble.

En…….. realidad….. no se- dijo integral con un expresión de concentración recordando que no tenia ni idea de cómo llego ahí.

Como no va a saber señorita?-dijo el hombre mas incrédulo aun.

Te digo que no se!-dijo integral ya un poco mas desesperada, entonces se propuso a cuestionar a este hombre para ver si por lo menos se hacia una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Donde estamos?- pregunto integral de manera muy fría y cortante.

…..Estamos en la aldea "caran" –dijo el hombre

Caran? –dijo ella de manera muy incrédula pensando –donde diablos estoy?

……En que año estamos –pregunto al mirar las vestimentas de la familia.

Oh pobre chica –susurro la señora – se debe haber golpeado muy fuerte no recuerda nada- dijo eso al ver que integral estaba muy revolcada y con la ropa un poco rasgada.

En el año 745- dijo el hombre al ver que su señora podría tener razón, en ese momento integral se quedo mas confundida que antes, estaba en un lugar que no conocía en una época pasada.

Que esta pasando!- se dijo en un tono un poco elevado- será un sueño?-que me esta pasando!- grito integral pero justo en ese momento se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, todos adentro de la choza quedaron paralizados-Tum …..Tum ..- se retumbaba adentro de la pequeña choza , mientras la señora se abrasaba con su hija debido a que esta comenzó a llorar, integral se preparo para lo peor entonces………….

Continuara…

Bueno ese es el primer capitulo de mi fic espero que les aya gustado por favor dejen reviews si? Para ver que opinan de mi fic hasta el momento, bueno lo actualizare pronto creo… xD


End file.
